Animabomb
by StarfallTheCat
Summary: This is very cringey and poorly written. Goodbye forever we had some nice memory's. Fnaf is dead.
1. The Adventure Begins!

**Hello everyone and welcome to ANIMABOMB :D I'm very happy with the amount of OCs I got I'm still accepting OCs because this is going to be a long story ENJOY~!**

* * *

"Whitney! This was a bad idea, why did you agree to do this w-with IT!" A young bull yelled at a cat known as 'Whitney' "Silence Akuma" she hissed. (I know I know it's not a very good start but trust me it gets better!) her ear twitched in annoyance as she heard footsteps. "H-how d-did they g-get in?!" Akuma stuttered. "I don't know…..Hurry! To the helicopter, we must evacuate the premises immediately." Whitney said trying to sound calm.

 **-** **MEANWHILE** **-**

"Linca hurry up! They…it might see us" Two young cats said in sink One of the cats having a Star on her eye the other having a heart on her eye. (Yep my OC Starfall and My twin's OC Heartfall A/N I don't really have a twin. ;-; XD People just call my friend and I twins.) "1 sec!" Lincia (A lynx) yelled back obviously pissed off. While the two cats were waiting for their companion, they started to chat for a bit. "Hey Heartfall I just realised something." The Cat with the star said to her twin. "what the hell is it Starfall?" Heartfall said slightly annoyed in how long Linca is taking. "It's just….confusing why the mutants can effect us. I mean were bloody robots!" Starfall said staring at Linca getting the food. "I know Star b-." Heartfall was cut off by Linca "guys I see more animatronics" she hissed as she saw something she thought was a…um something and a Lizard running from something. Something as tall as Starfall and Heartfall. "should we help them?" Heartfall asked calmly. "well I don't wanna get involved…" Linca said. " *sigh* Of course were gonna help! You idiots" Starfall chuckled at her twins stupidity.

* * *

What?! I tried sorry if you guys don't like it and I apologize for the short chapter sorry if there are any typos. I'm gonna leave you guys on a cliff-hanger :3 -Starfall out


	2. INSPIRATION

**you all thought this was a new chapter? oh sorry. BUT I NEED INSPIRATION PLS!**


	3. Disappointment Short Chapter

**Hello my kitties! And welcome back the Animabomb! Where we last left off Linca say some other animatronics :3 sorry that this took a while hope you all enjoy! ;-;**

* * *

Starfall started to get worried as she saw the mutant get closer to them. Heartfall and Her know what happens if it gets you, It happened to one of their friends when they didn't know about... The apocalypse. "Shit!, I don't know what to do" Heartfall said, Snapping Starfall out of her thoughts. "What if we-" Linca was cut off by Starfall;"Linca we don't have time for what ever you were about to say we need ideas!" "b-bu-" Linca stammered only to be cut off by both twins this time. "Linca! we need to help them! stop messing around!". Linca just stared at them, pissed off. "F**k off" Linca said before the twins could say anything else.

The 2 twins and Linca didn't notice this but, The other Animatronics were almost where they were.

* * *

 **Guys wow this chapter was shorter than the last. ;-; I'm so sorry. Heh it's amazing how out of it I can get in such a short time. *sigh* guys I'm so sorry for the short chapter I promise the next chapter will be out soon and it will be much longer than... this. - Sad Starfall Out ;-; But seriously this chapter is pathetic.**


	4. Finally did it! :D

**Hello my** **kitties! And welcome back the Animabomb chapter 3! Where we last left off Linca saw some other animatronics :3 sorry that this took a while hope you all enjoy! ;-; guys I'm just gonna leave what I wrote before so the chapter at least looks longer? Joke Joke pls don't hurt meh ;-; THIS CHAPTER IS LONG (for me ; ) ) Guys I just brainstormed all of this right now so pls pls pls don't hurt meh ;-; *stares at the past chapter with disgust* at least this chapter is better than..it. PS: I know I haven't been updating much but! I have been very (sick?) well My ear -drum seems to have...stopped 'working' I got the week off school so I'll be doing this more! :D**

* * *

Starfall started to get worried as she saw the mutant get closer to them. Heartfall and Her know what happens if it gets you, It happened to one of their friends when they didn't know about... The apocalypse. "Shit!, I don't know what to do" Heartfall said, Snapping Starfall out of her thoughts. "What if we-" Linca was cut off by Starfall;"Linca we don't have time for what ever you were about to say we need ideas!" "b-bu-" Linca stammered only to be cut off by both twins this time. "Linca! we need to help them! stop messing around!". Linca just stared at them, pissed off. "F**k off" Linca said before the twins could say anything else.

The two twins and Linca didn't notice this but, The other Animatronics were almost where they were.

Linca sighed as the two cats kept on fighting on who would look better with a bow. "Guys please..just stop you're twins you would look the same" Linca groaned as the twins kept on yelling at each other. " You guys are gonna alert (eh) dogs!". The twins shutup and stiffened at the mention of...dogs. "Good now we can actually TRY to help them I mean...they're gonna die if we don't do anything we're taking way too long to think of a plan..." Linca tried to think that over the two twins talking but couldn't...Dam why could they just left her there to die with the... zombies? No one really knows what they are. (Really I'm just to lazy to think of how to write it eehh) Linca looked as if something had just hit her as her head popped up like she had an idea...yeah right (why am I being so mean to Linca you ask? Because I like to torment _someone_ but don't worry I'll move onto someone else soon *winks*)

Linca stared at the 'monster' surprised with how much time the twins had just wasted. Of course the twins said that all her ideas were shit and they would probably die if they did them. But of course Linca threatened them ;-; and eventually got them to agree with her! Yay :3 Linca-2 Twins-2000000 :3. But unfortunately it took a long time to convince them and the thing (thing?) was kinda...Right behind them...

* * *

 **Gonna leave you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger (I am in so much pain right now I need to go to the doctors I'm sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's been a really long time! Looking back at this account makes me die a little inside. I cringe at my old writing and don't really like my old writing IT TOOK ME HALF AN HOUR HOW TO REMEMBER HOW TO EVEN WRITE ON THIS AGAIN! To be honest, I was gone for so long I don't even expect anyone to still be following this story, I don't blame anyone. This story is bad and not because of anyone's OCs may I say, but simply because of my writing.**

 **This story may not ever be continued but, maybe it will. I'll leave that up to anyone who was patient enough to wait for this story, I mean, it's been a year.**

 **(I'm not really in the fnaf fandom anymore either, I like dead by daylight and Friday the 13th! So maybe I will write something for them later on! Don't worry though, I think my writing had improved since this story.)**


End file.
